


Bound by Moonsilver

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [10]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Innistrad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Geralf/Ludevic "will you marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Moonsilver

There is a dank stench in the air, and the oil lamp is flickering dimly. Geralf watches Ludevic bend over a three-limbed zombie on a slab. He’s smudged with corpse-dirt and lamp fuel, and judging from the dark smears of shadow beneath his eyes, he’s been awake for three days straight, trying to get this project to work. Geralf’s heart does a strange movement in his chest, and he wonders if he should chance taking a look at it. Perhaps later.

For now, something propels words out of his throat and without conscious thought, he blurts, “Marry me?”

The lamplight shifts on Ludevic’s face as he looks up, and Geralf cringes, because that must be the most foolish thing he’s said in some time. Ludevic is patient with his occasional outbursts of mad cackling, but this–this is too much, he is sure. Too inappropriate. Too strange and offbeat and peculiar. This is the time that their collaborations will simply cease.

“Would Tuesday work?” Ludevic says in his soft, precise voice. “I would say Monday, but I am afraid that it is already–hm–” he peers downward at a small notebook at his elbow, “–occupied with a number of experiments that would be difficult to reschedule.”

Geralf coughs wildly. “Y-You mean you will?”

Ludevic blinks and then smiles. “I thought that was a given,” he says lightly. “We should probably not invite your sister, though. I don’t trust her pets to behave.”


End file.
